Uruk Trader
The Uruk-hai Trader is a trading NPC similar to the Mordor Orc trader and found in camps. They are easily recognized by their fur armour and the coin in their hand. They will sell you Uruk-hai equipment and armour, Orc draught, and various other useful items. Behaviour Unlike typical Uruk-hai, traders are not hostile, and will leave the player and good NPCs alone - unless attacked, in which case they will of course fight back. Trading In order to trade with a Uruk-hai trader, your Uruk-hai alignment level must be at +100 or higher. Otherwise, when spoken to they will simply refuse to trade. These traders stock Orcish/Uruk equipment: melee weapons, bolts, armour, and some rarer items such as the Orc draught and a poisoned dagger. If you are looking to sell items to a Uruk-hai trader, it is advised to bring the kind of raw materials that would be used in creating this equipment. Below is an example of Uruk trader GUI panel. Upon trading with an Uruk-hai trader, the player gains the achievement "Shady Deal". Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your trader is giving you a good deal or not. Please note that the values in the below tables are of the average prices in silver coins only and players may encounter NPCs with better or worse deals. Each Uruk-hai trader will not have every item listed for sale. (Note: Table values are general guides only. Some traders may have outlying prices.) Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. Please note that the values in the below tables are of the average prices in silver coins only and players may encounter NPCs with better or worse deals. You will not be able to sell every item to every trader as each Uruk-hai trader will not want to purchase every item listed below. Speech Bank Friendly *We Orcs like silver coins as much as the next race, you know... *Bring me coins if you want equipment, filth!. *So you have proven yourself, Person. Now we can trade. *A nice little stinking sum of silver coins might be nice. *If you want to trade, bring some coins, and keep it quiet. *I can never have enough silver coins, maggot! *I might be interested in buying some materials. *Certain materials can fetch a good price among traders like myself. *What do you want, maggot? *You want some equipment? Get me some coins first, maggot! *Get me some coins and I'll sell you some tools! *If you want some of my fine equipment, then bring some coins! *I sell the finest equipment and the sharpest blades! *I don't usually trade with filthy Men, but you're good enough. Neutral *Come crawling back when you've proved your worth, weakling. *The stench of evil on you is not yet strong enough, Person. *If you wish to trade, you must prove your worth among our forces! *I've seen more threatening Halflings than you! *You want to trade? Come back when you're further down the path of darkness, scum. *Go and slay a few stinking Elves, and then perhaps we can trade. *If you want any Uruk equipment, you'll have to work more evil first. *There's no way I'm trading with a maggot like you! *Do you think I just hand out equipment to anyone, maggot? *I don't trade with scum like you! *Kill some of those filthy horse-men and then we can talk! *Prove your worth, filth! *You won't be getting any equipment from me, maggot! *I don't trust filthy Men like you! Beat it, scum. Category:Traders Category:Uruk-hai Category:Evil Category:Orcs Category:Rohan Category:Melee Units Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Level 2 Mobs